D'acier et de Sang
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Ushijima avait toujours préféré s'en tenir aux faits. Les terroristes étaient une menace. 95% des gens étaient équipés d'au moins une prothèse mécanique. Le plus jeune élément de son équipe n'en possédait aucune et n'en était pas pour autant plus fragile. Et pour finir, rien ne lui importait plus que d'arrêter MIRACLE, le chef des terroristes qui saccageaient Tokyo. Cyberpunk AU.
1. 1 - Ushijima

Heeeeello, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'ai prévu qu'elle fasse environ 25 chapitres mais c'est probable qu'elle soit un peu plus longue. J'avais prévu de faire des chapitres assez courts (2.5k à peu près) pour que ça me donne une fic de 50k à la fin du mois de novembre vu que c'était mon projet du Nanowrimo 2019. Finalement j'ai pas du tout fait comme prévu et certains chapitres sont déjà plus longs que ça donc vous voyez à quel point mes plans sont fiables lol

Du coup le pairing principal de cette fanfic est le **Ushijima/Tendou**, puis y'aura du **Semi/Shirabu** et sûrement un peu de **Sakusa/Akaashi** on verra à quel point j'aime me compliquer la vie.

Chaque chapitre sera du point de vue d'un personnage du début à la fin et ça variera selon le scénario, la plupart seront sûrement du point de vue d'Ushijima et pas mal du point de vue de Semi aussi, où en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai prévu, who knows.

Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est quand même plus sérieux que la plupart des fics que j'ai écrites jusque là 8) J'adore la SF et j'espère que cet univers vous plaira. J'ai été inspirée par l'univers des jeux vidéos Deus Ex et globalement pas mal de références cyberpunk.

Grand merci à **Sherma83** qui a relu mes premiers chapitres, love ya

ENJOYY

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : USHIJIMA**

* * *

Ushijima détestait son plafonnier. Sa lumière blanche était si agressive pour les yeux qu'elle donnait à son appartement un air de salle d'opération, malgré les nombreuses plantes qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir en vie. Il avait ordonné maintes fois au système automatisé qui gérait tous les appareils électriques de son appartement d'en changer la couleur et l'intensité, mais il se déréglait sans cesse. Il aurait dû appeler un technicien depuis des semaines. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, Ushijima se contenait de la lumière de sa lampe de bureau et remettait sa tâche au lendemain. Il y passait si peu de temps ces derniers jours que la chose n'avait rien d'urgent.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard agacé à l'appareil défectueux en se rendant compte qu'il avait enfilé le mauvais manteau dans la pénombre. Les deux qu'il possédaient avaient presque la même forme, mais l'un était noir, molletonné et pourvu de multiples poches intérieures, tandis que l'autre était un bleu marine et plus simple. Il portait le premier pour se rendre au quartier général de la police chaque matin et pour aller sur le terrain au cœur de l'hiver. Le deuxième ne servait jamais.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières avant de s'engouffrer dans le brouillard épais qui s'infiltrait dans les rues de son quartier à cette heure matinale. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant deux bonnes heures au-dessus des tours noires de Tokyo, et d'ici là Ushijima aurait sûrement deux ou trois affaires de plus sur les bras.

Il laissa le pilote automatique de sa voiture l'emmener jusqu'à son lieu de travail à contrecoeur. Au-delà du fait qu'il appréciait sincèrement le fait de conduire, il préférait garder le contrôle sur son véhicule plutôt que de le laisser à une machine, même si les accidents étaient très rares depuis leur mise en circulation. Il n'avait guère le choix ce matin-là, pourtant. Washijo, le chef de la police et son supérieur direct, lui avait envoyé une longue liste de pièces à conviction à étudier dans le cadre d'une affaire urgente. Ushijima ne se souvenait que vaguement d'un temps où les incidents que son équipe et lui devaient traiter n'étaient pas toutes urgents, très importants ou _à mettre tout en haut de votre pile_ – cette dernière expression étant la préférée de Washijo.

Semi manifestait son mécontentement par des froncements de sourcils agacés et quelques injures marmonnées trop bas pour que quiconque devine ce qu'il baragouinait, Shirabu soupirait, mais ne communiquait sa lassitude que par la force de son regard assassin, Reon haussait les épaules avec l'air de celui qui s'était résigné. Goshiki était le seul que chaque nouvelle affaire rendait plus enthousiaste et avide de faire ses preuves. Ils avaient tous pensé que cette énergie finirait par lui manquer au bout de quelques mois, qu'il ploierait comme eux tous sous le poids des crimes toujours plus nombreux et des ordres de la hiérarchie. Ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé et Ushijima avait bon espoir qu'il ne vienne jamais. Lui même ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois en dix ans. Il avait entendu certains murmurer dans les couloirs qu'il était forcément un robot ultra perfectionné, mais il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de leur donner tort. S'ils avaient assez de temps libre pour se consacrer à des réflexions si stupides, ils n'étaient pas dignes du sien.

Les sourcils d'Ushijima se froncèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'il parcourait les documents envoyés par Washijo sur sa tablette. Il s'agissait essentiellement de rapports de l'activité sur des serveurs et de témoignages d'employés d'Itachiyama Corp., menant en tout point à croire qu'ils avaient été piratés dans la nuit. Ushijima leva les yeux juste au moment où sa voiture dépassait un immense panneau publicitaire vantant les mérites de la dernière prothèse ultra-perfectionnée cette même entreprise titanesque. Il comprenait mieux le caractère urgent de l'enquête, à présent.

Ushijima put ressentir la pression qui pesait sur l'entièreté des bureaux au moment même où il franchit les portes vitrées qui le menaient aux quartiers de la division antiterroriste de la police de Tokyo. Semi se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, une habitude qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de délaisser, mais dans laquelle il venait visiblement de replonger.

\- Ushijima-san, le salua-t-il. J'imagine que Washijo vous a appelé.

Ushijima acquiesça en déposant sa veste sur le porte-manteaux de l'entrée. Les quatre bureaux installés dans la salle encombrée de caisses et d'armes se faisaient face, si bien que les membres de son équipe n'avaient aucun mal à échanger leurs informations au fur et à mesure de l'évolution des enquêtes. Ushijima avait toujours regretté que le sien se trouve derrière une porte vitrée au fond de la salle, mais il savait qu'il serait inutile de le mentionner à la hiérarchie. Les apparences comptaient plus que tout, à l'intérieur d'une organisation aussi stricte que la police de Tokyo.

\- On a pas pu tirer grand-chose des documents d'Itachiyama, lança Shirabu. Ils sont tellement obsédés par la confidentialité de leurs fichiers qu'ils n'ont rien voulu nous donner de plus.

\- Reon n'a pas fini son décryptage, fit remarquer Semi. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

\- On aurait pas besoin de passer par là si ces abrutis voulaient bien nous laisser jeter un œil à leurs serveurs.

\- Tu sais comment ils sont. Même leurs employés doivent passer par dix codes d'authentification. Ils n'allaient pas nous filer tous les accès sans rien dire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça nous amuse tellement de fouiner dans leurs affaires… C'est pas comme si on faisait ça pour les empêcher de se faire pirater une deuxième fois, mais chacun ses priorités, j'imagine…

\- J'aurai moins de mal à me concentrer si vous vous taisiez tous les deux, marmonna Reon d'une voix calme.

Ushijima les laissa à leurs chamailleries et se dirigea vers son bureau sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Il se retourna toutefois pour lancer à Reon :

\- Dis-moi quand tu auras terminé.

\- Sans faute, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Ushijima s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de son bureau, mais il scanna la pièce du regard. Shirabu répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée.

\- Goshiki est au stand de tir, si vous le cherchez.

\- Son dernier rapport est terminé ?

\- Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, marmonna Semi.

\- _Oui_, répondit Shirabu en l'ignorant.

Ushijima referma sa porte et s'installa à son bureau, dos à une baie vitrée qui ne montrerait qu'un paysage sombre de tours détrempées par la pluie pendant quelques heures encore.

Il passa une bonne demi-heure à lire la dizaine d'e-mails qui clignotaient en rouge sur son écran. Le constat fait par l'entièreté de son équipe était qu'à chaque enquête qu'ils classaient, dix autres apparaissaient sur son écran, avec le même intitulé _Urgent_. Les attaques terroristes n'avaient jamais été aussi élevées que depuis les cinq dernières années et la tendance ne risquait pas de s'inverser.

Pourtant Ushijima savait pertinemment ce qu'il en coûterait pour que le calme revienne à Tokyo. Son regard glissa vers un tableau aimanté qui faisait face à son bureau, où une quantité astronomique de photos et de notes écrites à la va-vite étaient entassées comme une nuée de corbeaux sur un toit. Un mot écrit au feutre rouge, d'une écriture soignée, mais légèrement penchée, ce qui indiquait l'état de nerfs dans lequel il était le jour où il l'avait tracé en travers de son tableau dans un espoir d'y voir plus clair.

_Miracle_.

Le surnom du chef des _Spectres_, une cellule terroriste qui semblait gagner en influence à chaque jour qui passait, une présence insaisissable, mais qui revenait inlassablement comme une empreinte fantôme sur les trois quarts des dossiers que Washijo empilait sur son bureau.

Il suffirait de mettre la main sur un seul homme pour démonter ce réseau pièce par pièce et arracher ce cancer qui se propageait à une vitesse qui alarmait autant les médias que les services de police.

Le piratage d'Itachiyama n'était pas un incident isolé. Ushijima n'avait même pas besoin de parcourir tous les documents envoyés par Washijo pour y reconnaître l'œuvre de Miracle. Leur propagande était on ne peut plus claire. Ils haïssaient Itachiyama et tout ce que cette entreprise surpuissante représentait.

Il suffisait de lever les yeux vers l'un des nombreux panneaux publicitaires qui enlaçaient les gratte-ciels de la ville pour apercevoir la main jaune pâle reconnaissable par tous comme le logo d'Itachiyama, l'entreprise qui avait sauvé le Japon tout entier d'un fléau auquel moins de cinq pour cent de la population échappait. Et Miracle et son groupe avaient juré de la détruire pièce par pièce, en l'accablant d'un tissu de mensonges éhontés.

Ushijima referma lentement son poing gauche, une lueur orageuse au fond des yeux. Il ne se passerait pas un seul jour sans que son équipe et lui fassent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir faire tomber ces criminels qui menaçaient la sécurité des civils. Et s'il devait convaincre Itachiyama de les laisser accéder à leurs fichiers confidentiels pour y parvenir, il en serait ainsi. Il ferait tomber Miracle, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, et il pourrirait au fond d'une cellule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Trois coups légers résonnèrent contre sa porte vitrée.

\- Entrez.

La silhouette massive de Reon franchit sa porte.

\- J'ai terminé le décryptage. La méthode opératoire correspond à celle des gars de Miracle. Tout est sur le serveur, si vous voulez voir par vous-même.

Ushijima acquiesça sans une once de surprise.

\- Merci.

Reon ne quitta pas l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais il n'ajouta rien, comme s'il hésitait.

\- Autre chose ? lui demanda Ushijima en arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh, Goshiki n'est toujours pas revenu du stand de tir et il y est depuis un moment…

Ushijima hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux retourner à ton poste, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Un de nous quatre peut y aller, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail –

\- Ça ira.

Ushijima se leva sans lui laisser le temps d'insister. Il traversa le bureau jusque dans les couloirs du poste de police, nimbés d'une lumière bleue diffusée par des néons. Cet endroit fourmillait d'activité à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Un drone dépassa Ushijima à toute vitesse, transportant une caisse de matériel informatique. Les hommes comme les machines avaient tendance à perdre la notion du temps, à l'intérieur. Et le ciel éternellement larmoyant au-dessus de leurs têtes n'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

En dépassant les bureaux de la section qui s'occupait du crime organisé, le regard d'Ushijima s'attarda un instant sur le visage d'une femme, encadré par une chevelure noire d'encre. Concentrée sur le briefing qu'elle donnait à son équipe, elle ne le vit pas passer.

Tous les agents qu'il croisa dans les couloirs lui adressèrent le même salut poli, avec une pointe de crainte mal dissimulée. Ushijima connaissait sa réputation et ne ferait rien pour la changer. Il ne savait que trop bien que les gens penseraient ce qui les arrangeait de lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine une voix l'interpeller, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Alors, paraît que tu t'occupes d'une affaire qui concerne Itachiyama ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes oreilles partout, Futakuchi.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Allez, vous vous en sortez ? Washijo était dans tous ses états hier…

\- Ça avance, répondit laconiquement Ushijima. A plus tard, je suis pressé.

\- Vous laissez pas déborder surtout ! cria Futakuchi dans son dos, d'un ton moqueur.

Ushijima atteignit enfin l'ascenseur et sélectionna le troisième sous-sol. Alors que l'engin descendait dans les profondeurs du quartier général, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Ils étaient trop pressés par le temps pour s'éparpiller comme le faisait Goshiki, mais il savait bien que ce dernier l'écouterait plus facilement que les autres.

Le stand de tir était désert à cette heure matinale, à l'exception d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine qui visait avec précaution l'une des cibles mouvantes. Quelques mèches de sa frange étaient collées à son front par la sueur qui y perlait et Ushijima se demanda depuis combien de temps Goshiki s'entraînait.

Il se racla la gorge afin de manifester sa présence, les bras croisés. Goshiki sursauta et reposa immédiatement son arme d'entraînement. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'inclina.

\- Ushijima-san.

\- Il est huit heures, fit remarquer ce dernier.

Goshiki écarquilla les yeux en relevant la manche de sa veste et regarda sa montre, comme pour vérifier ses dires.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolé, je –

\- Inutile d'en faire un drame, trancha Ushijima. Tu t'es amélioré ?

Goshiki glissa un regard vers l'arme qu'il venait de délaisser.

\- Vous voulez voir ?

Ushijima se serait fait sermonner pour tant d'impertinence à sa place, mais il n'était pas et ne serait jamais Washijo. Ce dernier avait peut-être l'expérience de quarante longues années dans la police, mais Ushijima n'oublierait jamais comment il avait dû se battre avec lui pour admettre Goshiki dans son unité, décision qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. Il avait tendance à trop en faire et s'éloignait parfois de l'objectif qu'on lui avait donné, mais Ushijima avait appris à tirer profit de son audace.

\- On a pas le temps. Tu aurais dû être à ton poste de travail quand je suis arrivé ce matin.

\- Je sais, bredouilla Goshiki, mais je suis encore trop mauvais au tir… L'autre jour encore Shirabu m'a dit que je ferai mieux de mettre les bouchées doubles.

\- Il ne voulait pas dire que tu devrais y passer la nuit, dit Ushijima. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne réussirais qu'à te surmener.

Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait un « _N'en fais pas trop_. » silencieux.

Le regard de Goshiki glissa lentement jusqu'au métal noir qui s'étendait de l'autre main d'Ushijima jusqu'à son épaule.

Le problème était et resterait le même.

_« Il ne fera pas l'affaire._ » avait dit Washijo. _« Trop frêle, trop fragile. On nous en voudra pour ça, quand il se fera tuer. »_

Ushijima ne l'aurait jamais laissé recaler une recrue aussi motivée et performante sous prétexte qu'il faisait partie des cinq pour cent de la population du Japon à n'avoir besoin d'aucune prothèse mécanique. Très peu d'entre eux rejoignaient la police et il était même rare qu'ils se portent volontaires.

_« Ce serait du gâchis. Avoir un corps en parfaite santé par les temps qui courent…à quoi bon chercher les ennuis et l'esquinter ? Il y a bien assez de gens plus fort et plus abîmés qui feront l'affaire. »_

On avait lancé des regards de travers à Ushijima pour l'avoir accepté dans son unité, certains lui avaient même ouvertement dit qu'il devrait avoir honte.

Tant pis pour eux s'ils étaient incapables de comprendre que les gens dépourvus de de la moindre particule d'acier dans leur organisme étaient les plus résistants, et qu'un bras ou une jambe équipée de capteurs ou d'un blindage ne les rendaient pas plus aptes qu'eux à sauver des vies.

\- Tu as tout le temps de t'améliorer, ne brûle pas les étapes.

Goshiki acquiesça avec une déception mal dissimulée.

\- On s'entraînera ensemble une autre fois. Il faut se pencher sur l'enquête que Washijo nous a donnée. Et on a besoin de toi.

Son subordonné hocha la finalement tête avec véhémence.

\- Allons-y, Ushijima-san.

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensééé

J'ai pas vraiment d'indication à vous donner pour la régularité des chapitres en vrai, je vais bientôt poster le premier chapitre d'une fanfic kuroshou que j'écrirai en parallèle et on verra comment je me motive pour jongler entre les deux. J'ai quelques chapitres en réserve dans mon ordi pour cette fic en tout cas, je verrai quand je les posterai 8)

**AELI**


	2. 2 - Semi

Salut la compagnie, voilà le chapitre 2, vu qu'il traînait sur mon ordi je l'ai relu et je me suis dit autant le poster 8) Je vais essayer de continuer cette fic tant que j'ai le temps avec le confinement mais c'est pas ma priorité vu que j'ai prévu de d'abord finir ma fic office au kuroshou Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time si jamais ça vous intéresse lmao

J'aime bien écrire cette fic parce que j'adore la science fiction donc dès que j'aurai terminé le reste de mes OS à poster (80% kuroshou 20% kuromika) je vais clairement me replonger dedans ! En plus ça me permet d'écrire avec d'autres personnages que dans le reste de mes fics qui sont, la plupart du temps monopolisées par Oikawa, Kuroo, Daishou et Mika ces derniers temps, oupsi. Sinon j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive heheh

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est du point de vue de notre cher ami Semisemi

Merci à **Sherma83** qui m'avait donné son avis sur ce chapitre quand je l'avais écrit pendant le nano, bless her

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : SEMI**

* * *

Semi plissait les yeux devant l'historique de connexion de l'un des serveurs piratés d'Itachiyama lorsqu'Ushijima réapparut dans leur bureau, suivi par Goshiki.

\- Du nouveau, Reon ? demanda leur leader.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. On a même pas accès à leurs historiques, à ce rythme-là on est complètement bloqués.

\- Il faut dire aux gars d'Itachiyama d'arrêter leurs conneries et de nous filer leurs foutus codes d'accès, s'agaça Semi. Ou au moins de nous laisser aller sur le site, on peut rien faire depuis ce foutu bureau.

\- Mais oui, siffla Shirabu, appelle Sakusa Kiyoomi toi-même, je suis sûr qu'il te fera même une visite guidée.

Semi darda un regard assassin vers Shirabu, qui l'ignora royalement.

\- Rien du côté des caméras de surveillance ? demanda Ushijima en observant le tableau holographique sur lequel tous les rapports utiles étaient affichés.

\- Ils disent que les enregistrements sont inutilisables et que les pirates les ont grillés, dit Shirabu.

\- Ils disent ? releva Ushijima. Tu n'y crois pas ?

Shirabu laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Disons que j'ai du mal à avaler qu'Itachiyama, l'entreprise qui fait les machines les plus sophistiquées du pays, n'ait aucune sauvegarde de secours de ses caméras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous les cacheraient ? dit Goshiki. Ils nous ont bien demandé de retrouver le coupable, on aura du mal sans indices.

\- Ils ont porté plainte, c'est tout, dit Semi, qui voyait très bien où Shirabu voulait en venir. C'est qu'une procédure. Qui sait ce qu'ils comptent faire de leur côté…

\- On ne peut pas baser notre enquête sur des fabulations, dit Ushijima. Je vais demander à Akaashi-san de revoir ses positions et de nous laisser accéder aux locaux où le piratage à eu lieu.

Lorsqu'Ushijima tourna les talons pour passer son appel dans son bureau, Goshiki consulta Semi du regard.

\- Qui c'est, Akaashi ?

\- Le bras droit de Sakusa, il me semble, répondit-il. Ce type aux cheveux bouclés qui est toujours flanqué avec lui aux infos.

\- Bon courage pour le convaincre, soupira Shirabu.

Semi reporta son attention sur son écran, où les plans du complexe concerné d'Itachiyama étaient affichés.

Ces immenses tours noires frappées du même logo représentant une main jaune étaient des forteresses impénétrables qui fleurissaient partout dans le pays. Personne n'y entrait ou n'en sortait sans passer une dizaine de cartes et de codes devant des capteurs, tout visage était enregistré, chaque empreinte prise jour après jour. Semi pouvait sans mal comprendre leurs précautions : ils étaient la cible de nombreux criminels cherchant à mettre la main sur leurs armes de haute technologie et leurs concurrents auraient fait n'importe quoi pour se procurer les secrets de fabrication de leurs prothèses. Toutefois, il les trouvait ridicules de barrer l'accès à leur unité de police comme s'ils risquaient de divulguer la moindre information à des individus mal intentionnés. N'importe qui de sensé dans cette ville savait qu'il était impossible de concurrencer une puissance comme la leur.

Semi baissa les yeux vers les mains de Shirabu qu'il voyait pianoter à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le poste de travail juste en face de lui. Presque tous les gens présents dans ce bureau, dans cet immeuble et dans la ville tout entière possédaient un bras, une jambe, une main ou n'importe quelle partie du corps faite d'un alliage d'acier venant tout droit des locaux ultra-secrets d'Itachiyama.

\- Dis donc Semi, dit Shirabu sans même lever les yeux de son écran, c'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir. On va avoir besoin de ces plans avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit-il, faute de meilleure répartie.

Shirabu haussa à peine un sourcil sous sa frange dorée qui semblait avoir été coupée au laser par un coiffeur ivre.

Semi jeta un œil aux chiffres luminescents de son écran avant de se replonger dans son étude des plans d'Itachiyama. Neuf heures et vingt minutes. Il était définitivement trop tôt pour se disputer avec Shirabu. La tolérance de Reon à leurs chamailleries était à moins cinq-cent lors de matinées comme celles-ci et Ushijima n'apprécieraient pas non plus. Et puis rien ne pressait, leur journée allait être longue.

Semi en était à son deuxième café lorsqu'Ushijima sortit de son bureau une bonne heure et demie plus tard. Il avait déjà enfilé le holster qui contenait ses deux pistolets. Shirabu siffla d'un air impressionné.

\- Vous l'avez convaincu ?

\- À grand-peine, répondit Ushijima. Il accepte qu'on examine le site, mais on ne peut pas emmener l'équipe d'analyse.

\- Les drones, au moins ? demanda Reon.

\- Un seul.

Semi laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

\- Ils sont vraiment incroyables.

\- Allons-y, dit Ushijima en attrapant son manteau au passage. Goshiki, tu conduis.

\- Comptez sur moi !

\- Tous aux abris, marmonna Shirabu.

L'ascenseur les emmena jusqu'au hangar où tous les véhicules de patrouille étaient garés. La carlingue noire de leur aéronef était frappée d'un aigle d'un violet si pâle qu'il en paraissait presque blanc. Semi se hissa le dernier dans l'habitacle qui pouvait accueillir un maximum de six personnes en dehors du pilote et son copilote. Shirabu leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant prendre place à sa gauche. Semi fit un clin d'œil pour le simple plaisir de lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- On a au moins une demi-heure de trajet alors si vous pouviez vous maîtriser ça serait formidable, dit Reon qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, grommela Shirabu en croisant les bras, le regard résolument tourné vers le hublot par lequel on ne voyait strictement rien.

\- On décolle ! annonça joyeusement Goshiki depuis le cockpit.

\- Vous avez fait vos prières ? dit Semi assez bas pour que ni Goshiki ni Ushijima ne l'entendent.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, j'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir en tenant la chandelle entre vous deux, répondit Reon.

L'exclamation choquée de Semi et l'insulte de Shirabu furent emportées par le vrombissent des pales de l'aéronef qui se mirent en marche à ce moment précis.

Le vol se déroula dans un calme confortable. Ils examinèrent tous les plans que Semi avait extraits des fichiers d'Itachiyama sur leurs holobracelets et Reon leur expliqua d'où venait la faille dans la sécurité dans des termes simplifiés qui ne permirent toutefois à Semi de ne se faire qu'une idée très vague du processus des criminels. Ils avaient tous suivi une formation basique en informatique, mais c'était de loin le domaine dans lequel il était le plus mauvais. Il était bien meilleur pour retrouver les profils des criminels et anticiper leurs prochains mouvements. Mais pour qu'il puisse mettre ses compétences à profit, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à trouver quelque chose d'exploitable dans ces entrepôts.

\- On se pose, annonça Ushijima depuis le cockpit. Tenez-vous prêts.

Semi détacha les trois ceintures de sécurité qu'ils étaient tenus de boucler avant chacun de leurs départs et s'étira.

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Shirabu s'agacer sur la dernière boucle de la sienne. Il avait à peine allongé le bras vers lui pour l'aider qu'il reçut une tape sur la main. Les doigts métalliques de Shirabu lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Comme tu veux, maugréa-t-il en se levant pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Reste coincé ici si ça te chante, pour ce que ça me fait...

Reon le dépassa au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et Semi faillit perdre l'équilibre et se casser la figure devant le type à l'air peu accueillant qui les attendait sur le toit.

Entièrement vêtu de blanc, l'homme qui devait être Akaashi Keiji garda les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'Ushijima s'avance pour lui serrer la main. Semi, Reon et Goshiki se postèrent derrière lui en rendant son regard méfiant à Akaashi. Shirabu sauta de l'aéronef le dernier, tenant un drone dans ses bras.

Akaashi resserra les pans de son costume blanc hors de prix, visiblement incommodé par le vent qui soufflait sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Ses yeux bleus comme un début de soirée pluvieux détaillèrent Semi aussi finement que les rayons d'un scan de sécurité. Semi l'avait déjà vu maintes fois à la télévision. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais, mais suivait Sakusa Kiyoomi comme son ombre lors des interviews officielles du dirigeant d'Itachiyama Corp.

\- Vous avez quarante minutes, déclara t-il en regardant leur matériel d'un œil désapprobateur.

Semi s'apprêtait à protester qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit en si peu de temps, mais Ushijima le fit taire d'un geste.

\- Très bien, nous vous suivons.

Akaashi tourna les talons et toute la division lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent un ascenseur aux parois noires situé tout au bout de la piste d'atterrissage, qui les emmena jusqu'aux tréfonds des entrepôts. Semi resta immobile durant leur descente, mis mal à l'aise par son incapacité totale à déduire combien d'étages ils dépassaient et à quelle vitesse. L'ascenseur donnait l'impression de ne pas bouger du tout. Il croisa le regard de Shirabu dans le reflet de l'une des parois. Toute trace d'animosité l'avait quitté. Ils pouvaient se détester tant qu'ils le voulaient, mais leurs querelles n'avaient pas leur place sur le terrain, en particulier dans une mission aussi importante que celle-ci.

Lorsque les portes coulissèrent enfin, Akaashi les guida à travers une multitude de couloirs sombres et miroitants pendant une dizaine de minutes où ils ne croisèrent pas une âme ni même un seul drône. Le silence qui régnait sur les lieux était hors du commun. L'isolation sonore était si impeccable que Semi n'entendait que le son de leurs bottes sur le carrelage noir.

Deux gardes encadraient l'entrée à la salle des serveurs. Le premier, un homme à la chevelure cendrée, tenait un fusil de combat et arborait une expression neutre et ne les gratifia que d'un signe de tête sec. Le second qui ne semblait guère plus sympathique, interrogea Akaashi du regard en les voyant arriver.

\- La police de Tokyo va examiner la salle du serveur pour tenter de…déceler des indices suite au piratage de la nuit dernière, dit Akaashi d'un ton qui laissait très clairement deviner qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en eux et qu'il considérait cette intervention comme le summum de l'inutilité.

Semi serra les dents, retenant une énième remarque. Il savait pertinemment qu'une tirade de travers les ferait repartir aussi vite à leur point de départ et qu'il se ferait tuer par son équipe, mais il ne supportait pas cette impression d'être accueilli comme un criminel alors qu'il portait une insigne visible de la police de Tokyo, ni l'air condescendant d'Akaashi. Il était totalement stupide que leur hiérarchie leur fasse subir une telle pression concernant cette affaire au vu de l'attitude hostile d'Itachiyama à leur égard.

Tout dans les paroles et la manière qu'il avait de les jauger indiquait qu'Akaashi – et par extension son patron – ne voulait pas d'eux ici.

Et cette simple attitude rendait Semi plus curieux encore qu'il ne l'admettait.

Lorsque les gardes les laissèrent passer, Shirabu posa le drone sur le sol et il s'activa de lui-même pour scanner la pièce tout entière et les blocs de cartes électroniques et de câbles qui s'élevaient par dizaines.

Semi se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les caméras. La plupart étaient dans un piteux état. L'une d'entre elles grésillait et ses fils arrachés pendaient comme les entrailles d'un cadavre éventré.

\- Du travail de sagouin, marmonna Semi. Tu pourras rien en tirer, Reon ? Shirabu parlait des cartes de secours…

Reon se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif.

\- Je vais regarder.

Semi s'éloigna de la caméra pour le laisser travailler et s'approcha de l'un des serveurs, qu'il savait être celui qui avait été piraté pour avoir longuement mémorisé les plans. Il paraissait intact à première vue et ses fils avaient été rebranchés après le piratage. Il maudit une fois de plus Itachiyama d'avoir altéré la scène de crime, mais ils avaient sans doute eu besoin de remettre les fichiers contenus sur ce serveur dans leur état normal après le piratage. Quelque chose l'interpella alors qu'il effleurait les cartes mémoires et les câbles du bout des doigts.

Il sentit la présence d'Akaashi dans son dos avant même que ce dernier ne prenne la parole. Il connaissait les pas de chacun des membres de son équipe, pouvait dire lequel d'entre eux arrivait dans le couloir le matin rien qu'au son de leurs chaussures sur le carrelage du quartier général, et celui d'Akaashi était bien trop léger pour être Shirabu, Reon ou Ushijima, et pas assez pour être Goshiki.

\- Vous trouvez votre bonheur ? lança-t-il, les bras croisés.

Semi se retourna lentement vers lui.

\- Pas encore, mais ça va venir.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre vos spéculations.

Akaashi avait décidé de lui casser les pieds ? Très bien. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour céder à ses provocations. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Ces câbles ont attiré mon attention parce qu'ils dégagent une odeur particulière, dit Semi en désignant les fils électriques.

\- Ah bon, lâcha Akaashi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Contrairement aux autres qui ont une odeur neutre et qui sont relativement poussiéreux, ceux-là sont parfaitement propres et sentent le produit antibactérien. Comme si on les avait nettoyés. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Les yeux d'Akaashi demeurèrent impassibles, mais une ride presque imperceptible se creusa au-dessus de son sourcil gauche.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire le ménage dans nos locaux, répondit-il. Mais vous pouvez sans doute m'apprendre deux ou trois astuces. Je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec votre investigation, cependant.

Semi ne releva pas son sarcasme, mais reporta son attention sur le câble en question.

\- Je trouve ça très sympathique de la part de notre pirate d'avoir été jusqu'à nettoyer les câbles au passage. C'est vrai, c'est bien connu qu'ils se trimballent tous avec un spray antibactérien au cas où il y aurait trop de poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? siffla Akaashi dont les yeux devenaient de plus en plus incandescents.

\- Je n'insinue rien, mais je vais demander à mon coéquipier de venir analyser ces câbles avec le drone. Ce câble n'a pas été nettoyé par hasard. On trouvera peut-être de l'ADN dessus.

\- C'est ridicule, déclara Akaashi. Nous l'aurions détecté.

_Précisément_, songea Semi sans cesser de soutenir son regard.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Shirabu pour soulever le drone à la hauteur des câbles indiqués par Semi. Il sut qu'il avait vu juste à la seconde où il le vit hausser les sourcils en lisant le rapport du scan.

\- Il reste des particules de sang. Le pirate a dû se blesser en retirant les câbles et… il n'a pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer. On devrait avoir un résultat ADN dans peu de temps, depuis le labo.

A une époque, Semi aurait souri à Shirabu pour avoir lu dans ses pensées. Akaashi gardait les bras croisés, derrière eux.

\- Bien vu, inspecteur, lança-t-il à Semi sans cesser de le fusiller du regard.

Cette fois-ci, grisé par l'indice qu'ils venaient de découvrir, il ne put s'empêcher une raillerie.

\- L'erreur est humaine.

\- Bien sûr, dit Akaashi avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais qu'en savez-vous, après tout ?

Semi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre jambe, indiqua Akaashi avec un mouvement sec du menton. C'est un modèle L3-517, n'est-ce pas ?

Occupé à terminer les réglages du drone derrière eux, Shirabu se figea un court instant. Semi se contenta de fixer Akaashi, espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi estomaqué qu'il l'était en réalité.

\- Je connais bien cette entreprise et tout ce qui la concerne, continua Akaashi. Et s'il nous arrive de commettre des erreurs, nous savons pertinemment comment les régler nous-mêmes.

Le message n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

_« Restez en dehors de nos affaires. »_

Akaashi tourna les talons et il claqua des doigts en arrivant devant la porte de sortie.

\- Vos quarante minutes sont écoulées. Les gardes vont raccompagnerons jusqu'au toit.

\- Nous vous transmettrons notre rapport dans les plus brefs délais, lui lança Ushijima. Merci pour votre collaboration.

Akaashi jeta un regard derrière son épaule et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

* * *

au cas où c'était pas clair Akaashi va être une sacrée petite peste dans cette fic, brace yourselves

voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! bisous

**Aeli**


	3. 3 - Ushijima

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Honnêtement plus je relis mes chapitres déjà écrits de cette fic plus je me dis que c'est sans doute une de mes préférées et même si les gens lisent moins souvent de l'ushiten que d'autres pairings je vais y consacrer autant de temps qu'à ma fic kuroshou actuelle (Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time) parce que je la trouve bien plus intéressante que mes autres fics pour être honnête haha pour une fois que j'ai fait un effort sur le scénario ! non pas que je n'aime pas écrire du crack c'est ma vie mais de temps en temps ça fait du bien d'écrire de la bonne vieille SF et des scènes d'action ET Tendou est un personnage que j'adore et j'ai hâte que vous le voyiez apparaître dans cette fic c'est mon bb

also Sakusa est dans cette fic alors je suis obligée de la continuer

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! L'intrigue démarre enfiiiin

Bisous et once again merci à **Sherma83** qui m'avait donné son avis sur ce chapitre, love u

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : USHIJIMA**

* * *

Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre dans le bureau de la division antiterroriste était celui des ventilateurs brassant l'air pour refroidir les ordinateurs. Réunie devant l'écran holographique qui s'étalait sur un pan de mur entier, toute l'équipe retenait son souffle alors que le logiciel de reconnaissance ADN faisait défiler tous les profils qui pouvaient être le pirate. Le sang récolté sur les câbles d'Itachiyama était présent en une infime quantité, mais par chance cela avait été suffisant pour lancer un scan.

Ushijima imaginait sans mal l'impatience de Semi, qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Il avait eu la bonne intuition et n'en était que plus motivé pour la suite des opérations, qui allait être la traque du suspect. Ushijima risqua un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le scan serait terminé dans moins d'une minute et il devrait immédiatement en référer à Washijo. Puis, après une courte pause déjeuner, ils se lanceraient sur la piste du suspect.

Lorsque le chargement se termina enfin pour indiquer cent pour cent et qu'un visage apparut sur l'écran, Semi s'exclama :

\- On le tient, cet enfoiré.

Le visage de l'enfoiré en question était inconnu d'Ushijima. Ses épais sourcils noirs indiquaient que les mèches d'un blond cendré qui lui retombaient sur le front étaient le résultat d'une teinture et même sur cette photographie d'identité, son regard brun regorgeait d'arrogance. Sa date de naissance montrait qu'il avait vingt-trois ans. Enfin, son nom était inscrit en lettres luminescentes au-dessus de son profil.

\- Miya Osamu, dit Ushijima en croisant les bras. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il se tourna vers Semi, qui avait une excellente mémoire des visages. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Son casier est vierge. Vu la complexité du piratage, il n'en est sûrement pas à son premier méfait, par contre.

\- Mettez-vous au travail, ordonna Ushijima. Trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur son adresse, ses fréquentations, ses relevés bancaires et Reon, regarde s'il a été photographié par des caméras de surveillance dans la rue.

\- Et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé ? voulut savoir Shirabu. Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite pour pouvoir l'interroger.

Ushijima enfila son manteau et se retourna vers son subordonné.

\- Il faut qu'il nous mène à son chef. Dès que vous l'aurez localisé, on le mettra sur écoute. Je vais prévenir Washijo.

Ses subordonnés se mirent aussitôt au travail et Ushijima se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un pas pressé.

Le bureau de Washijo se trouvait au dernier étage du quartier général de la police. Aussi encombré de paperasse que de caisses d'armes en tout genre, il était aussi grand que le service entier de la brigade antiterroriste. Des photographies de criminels en tout genre étaient punaisées sur les murs, certains rayés par une croix rouge et d'autres entourés de post-its gribouillés à la va-vite. Malgré l'apparence stricte de Washiho et son caractère qui l'était encore plus, le capharnaüm régnait en permanence dans cette pièce. Il leva le nez de son écran en entendant Ushijima toquer à la porte vitrée.

\- Entre, Ushijima.

Il s'exécuta et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau.

\- Vous l'avez identifié ?

\- Il s'appelle Miya Osamu. Mon équipe l'aura localisé dans peu de temps.

\- Bien.

Ushijima attendit la suite, les bras croisés. Il savait pertinemment que Washijo ne l'avait pas fait monter jusqu'ici afin d'avoir une information facilement transmissible par e-mail. Il voulait lui parler sans la présence de ses subordonnés.

\- Ushijima, j'imagine que tu te doutes qu'il va falloir procéder…_différemment_ pour cette enquête.

\- J'ai bien remarqué la réticence d'Itachiyama à nous laisser entrer chez eux. Mais maintenant qu'on a ce dont on avait besoin, ils n'ont plus rien à nous reprocher.

Washijo croisa ses longues mains ridées.

\- C'est loin d'être aussi simple.

\- Je pense être en mesure de comprendre si vous me l'expliquez, répliqua Ushijima.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous devons beaucoup à cette entreprise, à la fois en tant qu'individus, mais aussi en tant qu'organisation.

Ushijima n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que toutes les caisses entreposées un peu partout dans les bureaux de la police portaient le logo d'Itachiyama.

\- Certes, répondit Ushijima. Mais ils ne sont pas au-dessus de la loi, aux dernières nouvelles. Leur manière de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues concernant le lieu du piratage m'a déplu, mais j'ai évité le conflit parce que je savais que mon équipe pouvait faire son travail malgré leurs restrictions. Je ne serai pas aussi souple s'il est question d'un crime plus grave à l'avenir.

Washijo laissa échapper un soupir et son œil bionique resta fixé sur Ushijima.

\- Je n'ai sans doute pas été assez clair. Nous ne devons en aucun cas contrarier ces gens-là. Leur façon de faire est inhabituelle, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils ont toujours fonctionné et notre société prospère exactement parce qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. La sécurité de leurs données est prioritaire et les conséquences pourraient être graves si elle venait à être compromise. Alors nous nous plierons à leurs conditions, y compris ton équipe.

Le regard de son chef était sans équivoque. Il se revit soudainement sous ses ordres à vingt ans, à l'époque où il n'était que le chef de la brigade criminelle. Il n'avait pas changé.

« _Obéis_. »

Ushijima décida de garder ses commentaires pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer aux ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique, peu importe l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir de ses méthodes.

\- Si vous me l'ordonnez, je me plierai à leurs exigences.

Ushijima s'inclina avec respect avant de quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'il se releva pour retraverser le couloir, les phalanges de sa main mécanique se replièrent comme par réflexe.

Washijo n'avait peut-être pas changé depuis l'époque où il était entré dans la police, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et il mènerait son enquête jusqu'à son terme, qu'Itachiyama le veuille ou non.

L'épicerie se trouvait à deux blocs à peine du poste de police, mais ces quelques mètres avaient suffi à détremper les cheveux d'Ushijima sous la pluie battante qui tombait à verse sur Tokyo. Il aurait pu remonter dans sa voiture, garée à sa place réservée devant l'entrée du poste, mais marcher lui avait toujours permis de s'aérer l'esprit, même si dans ce cas précis l'idée n'était pas des meilleures, surtout avec la climatisation à outrance qui soufflait dans l'épicerie.

Il s'essuya les cheveux à l'aide de son écharpe une fois à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'allée où les plats préparés étaient exposés. Après avoir dépassé un rayon rempli de cannettes de soda de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, il tendit le bras vers une barquette de riz hayashi en même temps qu'un autre client et recula d'un pas pour le laisser l'attraper.

\- Oh, c'est le dernier. dit l'homme. Vous pouvez le prendre.

Ushijima leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui tendre la barquette. Vêtu d'un blouson de cuir violet, il était presque aussi grand que lui. Ses cheveux d'un rouge profond étaient au moins aussi trempés que les siens et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de malice derrière de grandes lunettes roses en forme de cœur. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il était haut en couleur.

\- J'insiste, dit-il en voyant qu'Ushijima n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour prendre le plat. Ça me fait grossir de toute façon, mon meilleur ami n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

Ushijima avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer.

\- Il doit avoir besoin de lunettes. répondit Ushijima en prenant le riz hayashi. Merci.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage blafard de l'inconnu et il éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de mélodieux, mais qui lui fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil traversant les nuages sombres. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il tourna les talons et Ushijima entendit à nouveau la pluie s'abattre sur l'asphalte comme un rappel de ma mission qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'Ushijima revint dans le bureau, seul le bruit de touches pressées à toute vitesse sur les claviers troublait le calme. Même Goshiki semblait inhabituellement calme et concentré sur sa tâche. Ushijima rejoignit son bureau et passa plus d'une heure à rédiger un rapport complet sur l'investigation des locaux d'Itachiyama.

Après l'avoir envoyé à Washijo, il chercha un quelconque lien entre Miya Osamu et les autres membres connus des Spectres dans la base de données de la police. Rien n'apparut sur son écran malgré plusieurs combinaisons différentes de mots clés et il émit un claquement de langue agacé. Même avec son ADN, Miya était aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme.

Chaque minute qui passait réduisait leurs chances de le retrouver. Miya devait savoir pertinemment qu'ils pourraient le traquer grâce au sang qu'il avait laissé sur les lieux du crime. À l'heure qu'il était, il débarrassait sans doute son appartement de toute preuve de son passage. Il existait un millier d'endroits où se cacher à Tokyo malgré les caméras de sécurité et les drones patrouilleurs. Ils devaient le retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit, où ils n'auraient plus qu'à repartir de zéro.

Goshiki frappa à sa porte.

\- Ushijima-san. On a trouvé son adresse.

Ushijima se leva et suivit Goshiki jusqu'à l'écran holographique du bureau. La représentation en trois dimensions d'une résidence d'un quartier modeste du sud de Tokyo y flottait.

\- Les caméras ? demanda Ushijima.

\- Il n'est pas revenu dans le quartier depuis une bonne semaine. Shirabu a appelé le concierge et tous les commerçants de ce bloc, il s'est volatilisé. Son appartement est vide et il n'a pas donné sa nouvelle adresse, bien évidemment.

\- Autre chose ? Il a de la famille ?

\- Ses deux parents sont morts, dit Semi. Sa mère d'une overdose, son père d'un accident de voiture il y a dix ans. Il travaillait dans une petite entreprise d'informatique depuis cinq ans.

\- Il n'est pas allé travailler depuis avant-hier, ajouta Shirabu.

\- Aucune famille… répéta Ushijima. S'il était isolé, ça a dû être d'autant plus facile pour les Spectres de l'endoctriner.

Semi croisa les bras d'un air pensif.

\- En tout cas il sait éviter les caméras. Mais fallait s'y attendre de la part d'un type qui a réussi à entrer et à sortir vivant d'Itachiyama.

\- Tu le féliciteras quand on l'aura retrouvé, dit sèchement Shirabu.

\- Et tu sais comment le trouver ? lui demanda Ushijima.

Shirabu acquiesça, le regard toujours rivé sur son écran.

\- Je l'ai pas encore localisé, mais je pirate son portable à l'heure où nous parlons.

Semi plissa les yeux.

\- Le mec qui a piraté Itachiyama se sert d'un portable si facile d'accès ?

\- Ça fait une heure que j'y suis, j'emploierai pas le mot facile. Il est doué, mais pas autant que moi.

Semi esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur l'écran plutôt que sur Shirabu. Ce dernier appuya sur la touche entrée de son clavier et le son déformé d'une conversation téléphonique de Miya emplit la pièce.

**« … ouais. J'arrive. N'oubliez pas la pizza pour quand je reviendrai**. »

La fréquence qui représentait la voix de son interlocuteur sur l'écran s'anima.

**« C'est ça, fait le malin. On se demandait si t'étais mort, gros crétin. »**

**« T'aimerais bien hein ? Désolé, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas récupérer mon lit. »**

**« On peut toujours rêver. »**

\- Un indice, grommela Shirabu. Donne-nous juste un indice sur l'endroit où tu vas.

**« Quand est-ce que tu rentres au QG ? »**

Un soupir se fit entendre du côté de Miya.

**« Demain soir. Je reste discret pour l'instant, je suis sûr que les flics me cherchent. »**

**« Tarde pas trop. On a besoin de ces infos. »**

**« Ouais, ben je préfère quand même m'assurer que personne va me suivre jusque là bas. »**

**« On peut se retrouver dans une planque à mi-chemin au cas où. Le temps qu'ils lâchent l'affaire. S'ils ont ton sang, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus prudent. »**

**« Ouais. Laquelle ? »**

**« Pas au téléphone. Retrouve-moi devant l'arcade désaffectée, tu sais, celle de Kabukichō. »**

Ushijima se tourna vers Semi, qui s'était immédiatement jeté sur son ordinateur pour localiser l'endroit en question.

**« Ouais, dans les petites rues ? On dit demain à une heure du matin ? »**

**« Ça me va. Fais pas le con sur le chemin. »**

**« Ça, c'est ****_ta_**** spécialité. »**

L'appel prit fin et Shirabu frappa du poing sur la table.

\- On les tient.

Ils se placèrent tous les quatre derrière Semi pour observer le plan qu'il venait d'afficher le plan du quartier où la salle d'arcade en question se trouvait.

\- T'es sûr que c'est celle-là ? demanda Reon. C'est grand, Kabukichō. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

\- Négatif, répondit Semi. Il a parlé d'une salle d'arcade _désaffectée_.

\- Demain à une heure du matin, dit Shirabu. Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour nous préparer.

Il consulta Ushijima du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- D'y réfléchir un peu ? suggéra Semi. On ne va pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir.

\- On a pas de temps à perdre, siffla Shirabu. Son portable, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Tu peux être sûr qu'il finira par se rendre compte qu'on l'écoute et qu'il va s'en débarrasser. Après ça, retour à la case départ.

Ushijima croisa les bras.

\- On va réfléchir à un plan d'action. Une heure du matin…ça nous laisse plus de huit heures pour nous préparer.

Semi se recala dans son fauteuil, la mine soucieuse.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Ces types-là ne sont pas des amateurs. Ils ont réussi à voler des données à l'entreprise la mieux protégée du pays. Et ils donnent leur lieu de rendez-vous par téléphone sans même utiliser un code ?

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit Shirabu. Il ne pensait sûrement pas pouvoir se faire pirater.

\- Je ne doute pas de la difficulté de ce piratage, mais j'arrive pas à avaler ça, désolé, rétorqua Semi. S'il est si bon que ça, il _sait _qu'un portable se pirate. Donc jamais il ne donnerait le lieu de son rendez-vous à l'oral. Il se démerderait autrement.

Shirabu secoua la tête d'un air incrédule puis il regarda Semi droit dans les yeux, la voix vibrante de mépris.

\- Donc tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on reste là à attendre qu'il nous passe sous les nez comme tous les autres avant lui ?

\- Non, grogna Semi. Je suggère qu'on y réfléchisse plus longuement avant de se diriger droit dans un piège.

\- Tu serais pas un peu parano ? dit Reon. Quel intérêt il aurait à se mettre en danger alors qu'on sait qui il est ?

Ushijima les observait sans rien dire, analysant la situation depuis le début. Miya avait pénétré dans l'un des entrepôts d'Itachiyama afin d'y voler des données confidentielles, mais s'était blessé et avait laissé du sang sur la scène de son méfait. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, son domicile était désert et il avait disparu des radars. Et la conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre à son insu indiquait qu'il retrouverait l'un de ses complices dans le quartier de Kabukichō afin qu'ils se rendent tous les deux dans une planque appartenant aux Spectres.

Shirabu avait raison de vouloir agir rapidement. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça avec les réticences d'Itachiyama à les laisser examiner la scène de crime. Cependant, Semi avait soulevé des incohérences qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser de côté non plus.

\- On devrait y aller, Ushijima-san, dit Goshiki. Shirabu a raison.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton résolu :

\- Même si c'est un piège…on peut essayer de l'attraper quand même. On saura se défendre s'ils essaient de nous avoir.

Semi secoua la tête de dépit, Shirabu acquiesça et Reon finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Je suis d'accord. Même si c'est louche d'avoir obtenu aussi facilement leur lieu de rendez-vous, on réussira à rien si on reste ici à attendre qu'un autre indice tombe du ciel.

\- La décision vous revient, dit Shirabu en se tournant vers Ushijima. Si vous jugez que c'est trop dangereux, on respectera votre décision.

Ushijima pesa le pour et le contre. Quoiqu'il décide, ils exécuteraient ses ordres, exactement comme il était tenu d'exécuter ceux de Washijo. Il avait souvent fait confiance à l'instinct de Semi, qui le trompait rarement. Pourtant, dans ce cas précis, la simple idée de laisser passer une chance de se rapprocher de MIRACLE lui faisait tellement horreur qu'il finit par donner raison à Shirabu. Quoi que cette mission leur réserve, ils ne se laisseraient pas distancer plus longtemps.

\- On ira à Kabukichō en civil, en équipe réduite, à moto, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans le quartier. Juste nous cinq.

\- Sans renforts ? s'écria Semi. C'est de la folie.

\- Il te fait si peur que ça, ce blanc-bec de vingt-deux ans ? railla Shirabu. Même s'il a essayé de nous tendre un piège, on le lui fera regretter.

\- Tu sais pas à quoi ressemblent ses potes, rétorqua Semi. Personne ne le sait, parce qu'on a jamais été foutus de les identifier ! Vous avez oublié combien d'entre nous ces types ont tué ? Ils s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir mis cette ville à feu et à sang.

\- C'est pas en se terrant dans notre base comme des lâches qu'on va les en empêcher, siffla Shirabu sur le même ton.

\- Calmez-vous, grogna Reon. Pour l'amour du ciel. Vous avez entendu Ushijima-san. On va faire ce qu'il nous dit et tout va bien se passer.

\- Shirabu, Semi, consignez le résultat de vos recherches dans vos rapports. Reon, surveille les communications du portable de Miya, je veux connaître le moindre texto et le moindre appel qu'il passe. Goshiki, va demander au Hangar de préparer trois motos pour minuit.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Comment ça, trois motos ? grommela Semi. On va se marcher dessus.

\- Mais c'est plus discret et plus pratique pour tirer en cas de poursuite. Je vous préviens, je me mets avec Goshiki. Vous me tapez sur le système.

Ushijima ferma sa porte avant d'entendre les réponses scandalisées de Semi et Shirabu.

* * *

Semishira for the win, on est là

A plus pour le prochain chapitre, hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, bisous bisous

**Aeli**


End file.
